2NE1
2NE1 is a girl group from YG Entertainment. The name 2NE1 stands for "new evolution of the 21st century". 2NE1 first appeared alongside labelmates Big Bang for the commercial song "Lollipop". Following the success of "Lollipop", the group went on to release "Fire", their official debut single. Since their debut, the group has gained three number one albums and eight number one songs. Top Songs #Fire #Come Back Home History Pre-debut The group was first mentioned in the press in late 2008. Originally planned to be a trio, it was to consist of members CL, Bom, and Minzy. The fourth member Dara was added later and the group was unveiled in its final form in the "Lollipop" video. In 2010, Yang Hyun Suk, CEO of YG Entertainment, stated that present members Bom and Dara were going to be placed into a group with actress and labelmate Ku Hye Sun. 2009: Debut and solo success "Lollipop", a commercial single advertising the LG Lollipop phone, was released on March 27, 2009, as 2NE1's first song. It was a collaboration between 2NE1 and Big Bang. The single was not promoted, but it managed to reach number one on various online charts. "Lollipop" is not considered to be the debut song by YG Entertainment. In April of 2009, Yang Hyun Suk stated that 2NE1's debut song would be hip hop and reggae oriented. "Fire" was released on May 6, 2009, and was accompanied by two music videos. The song also went to number one on various charts and garnered 2NE1 their first music station awards on Inkigayo. Following "Fire" was the release of the group's 1st Mini Album, promoted with the song "I Don't Care", which would later go on to win various end of the year and music station awards. The group went on brief hiatus post-promotion of "I Don't Care", and the members promoted individual songs. Dara went on to promote her song "Kiss", Bom promoted "You & I", and CL and Minzy released "Please Don't Go". Each of the songs achieved various levels of success, with "You & I" topping many online charts and winning various awards. 2010: Comeback and release of To Anyone 2NE1 released the single "Follow Me" without previous announcement on February 9. The song went to number one the week of release on the official Gaon Chart, and in total, sold over one and a half million downloads. The following summer, the members went to Los Angeles and London to record new songs with Black Eyed Peas member will.i.am for a new English album. Yang Hyun Suk stated that the album is in progress and set for release after 2011. In August, 2NE1's comeback plans were announced. The group teased their comeback until September 9, 2010, when To Anyone was released. To Anyone was the group's first full length album and it debuted at number one on the Gaon Chart. To promote the album, 2NE1 performed "Can't Nobody", "Go Away", and "Clap Your Hands" on the various music shows and they reached chart positions of two, one, and three, respectively. The album's main title tracks won eleven music station awards and many end of the year awards. Following their promotion, 2NE1 released the music video for their follow up track, "It Hurts (Slow)". The live performances and music video were themed for Halloween and the autumn season. 2NE1's Japanese activities were announced on October 28. 2NE1 became signed to major Japanese label Avex Group, and were set to release their first album in December with an extra track. However, the release was postponed indefinitely. "Don't Stop the Music" was the last musical release from 2NE1 that year, and it was exclusively as a "gift for Thai fans". 2011: 2nd Mini Album and Japan 2NE1's Japanese debut was replanned for March of 2011. The song "Go Away" was selected to be the first Japanese single. However, the group faced difficulties after the the 2011 Tohoku earthquake and subsequent tsunami, and their activities were postponed again. As a result, it was decided by YG Entertainment that the group would promote in Korea again. Bom's solo song "Don't Cry" was released first on April 21, and was then followed by the group song "Lonely" on May 12, 2011. Both songs reached the apex of the Gaon Chart. Neither were promoted extensively on music shows, as well. On June 24, 2011, the group released "I am the Best" at midnight. The song also reached number one and gained international notoriety. The plans for a mini album then stated that another digital single would come and then be followed immediately by the release of the 2nd Mini Album. "Hate You", originally titled "Fuck You" and was to be released as the Japanese bonus track for To Anyone, was announced to be the next single. It was released one week prior to the mini album's release on July 28, 2011. The mini album was promoted through the song "Ugly", which reached number one on the Gaon Chart, surpassed "Hate You" which only climbed to number three. Following the mini album's release in Korea, the group began to promote in Japan. Avex Group and YG Entertainment partnered to form YGEX, a record label to promote exclusively YG Entertainment artists. 2NE1, now signed under the new YGEX, released three digital singles (Japanese versions of "I am the Best", "Hate You", and "Ugly") until the release of their debut Japanese mini album Nolza. Nolza was released on September 21, 2011, and reached number one on the Oricon weekly chart with over 20,000 copies sold. "Go Away", originally set for release earlier that year, enjoyed a new release date of November 16, 2011, as 2NE1's debut physical single in Japan. The song peaked at number fourteen. The end of the year was marked by releases of the group's live album and DVD for their first concert, Nolza. 2012: Activities in Japan and the United States 2NE1's second Japanese single was set to be released in February, but was delayed until March to coincide with their upcoming album release and YGEX labelmates Big Bang's album release. "Scream" was announced as the second Japanese single from the group, and was released on the same day as their first Japanese studio album, Collection. Collection contained both their Japanese singles in addition to Japanese translated versions of their previous Korean songs. The album also contained a bonus version of the song "Like a Virgin" by Madonna. Yang Hyun Suk announced that the English debut will be released near the end of 2012. Discography Korean Discography Albums *2010.09.09 To Anyone *2014.02.26 CRUSH Live Albums *2011.11.23 2NE1 FIRST LIVE CONCERT NOLZA! *2012.12.04 2NE1 GLOBAL TOUR LIVE CD EVOLUTION IN SEOUL Mini-Albums *2009.07.08 2NE1 *2011.07.28 2NE1 2nd Mini Album Digital Singles *2009.03.03 Lollipop *2009.05.06 Fire *2009.09.03 I Don't Care (Reggae Remix) *2009.09.28 I Don't Care (Baek Kyoung Remix) *2010.02.09 Nal Ddara Haebwayo (날 따라 해봐요; Try to Follow Me) *2011.05.12 Lonely *2011.06.24 Naega Jeil Jal Naga (내가 제일 잘나 가; I Am the Best) *2011.07.21 Hate You *2012.07.05 I Love You *2013.07.08 Falling In Love *2013.08.07 Do You Love Me *2013.11.21 Geuriwo Haeyo (그리워해요; Missing You) Video Releases *2013.01.16 2012 2NE1 GLOBAL TOUR EVOLUTION IN SEOUL Thailand Discography Digital Singles *2010.12.03 Don't Stop The Music * Japanese Discography Albums *2012.03.28 COLLECTION *2014.03.19 CRUSH *2014.06.25 TBA Mini-Albums *2011.09.21 NOLZA Other Albums *2011.03.16 2NE1 (Korean Best Album) *2012.02.29 2NE1 1st Japan Tour "NOLZA in Japan" (Digital Live Album) Singles *2011.11.16 GO AWAY *2012.03.28 SCREAM *2012.09.19 I LOVE YOU Digital Singles *2011.01.19 CAN'T NOBODY (ENG. VER.) (Recochoku & iTunes) *2011.07.20 I AM THE BEST (Recochoku) *2011.08.10 HATE YOU (Recochoku) *2011.08.31 UGLY (Recochoku) *2011.09.14 LONELY (Recochoku) *2011.09.14 DON'T STOP THE MUSIC (Recochoku) *2011.11.02 GO AWAY (Recochoku) *2012.03.14 SCREAM (Recochoku) *2012.03.14 FIRE (Recochoku) *2012.03.14 SCREAM (m-flo Remix) (Recochoku) *2012.08.29 I LOVE YOU (Recochoku + iTunes) Video Releases *2011.12.21 2NE1 1ST LIVE CONCERT 'NOLZA!' LIVE IN SEOUL *2012.02.29 2NE1 1st Japan Tour "NOLZA in Japan" *2012.03.28 2NE1 TV SEASON1 BOX *2012.03.28 2NE1 TV SEASON2 BOX *2013.03.13 2NE1 2012 1st Global Tour – NEW EVOLUTION in Japan *2013.03.13 2NE1 TV SEASON 3 BOX Other Video Releases *2010.12.29 YG Family Making Film & Calender *2011.04.06 Dream Concert Vol.2 *2011.06.01 YG Family Live Concert 2010 DVD + Making Book *2011.06.29 K-Pop Dream Concert 2009 *2011.08.31 K-POP Dream Concert 2010 Aki *2011.09.07 Seoul Tokyo Music Festival 2010 Compilations / Other *2012.03.14 m-flo - SQUARE ONE (#17 She's So (Outta Control) (feat. 2NE1)) *2012.12.19 m-flo - m-flo DJ MIX "BON! ENKAI" (#31 She's So (Outta Control) (Mitomi Tokoto Remix) feat. 2NE1) *2013.03.27 m-flo - m-flo inside -WORKS BEST V- (#9 She's So (Outta Control) (Boys Get Hurt 'Always Summer' Remix) feat. 2NE1) English Discography Compilations / Other *2013.04.19 will.i.am - (#6 Gettin’ Dumb) (featuring apl.de.ap and 2NE1)) Concerts and tours Headlining *The Party in Philippines (2011) *NOLZA (2011) *NOLZA in Japan (2011) *New Evolution World Tour (2012) *AON: All or Nothing World Tour (2014) Other concerts *YG Family Concert (2010) *YG Family 15th Anniversary Concert (2011–2012) Filmography * 2NE1 TV (2009–present) Awards Category:Female groups Category:YG Entertainment Category:Female artists Category:2009 debuts Category:Kpop artists in Japan Category:YGEX Category:Avex Group Category:2NE1